In order to improve bit density of a non-volatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND type flash memory, a lamination of memory cells is sought for. As one scheme thereof, a laminated NAND flash memory that configures memory transistors by using vertical transistors is being proposed.
However, in the current laminated NAND flash memory, its peripheral circuits are not sufficiently integrated.